crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bombers
Gogo's Power Bombers = Power Bombers are larger versions of 16 of the original Gogos characters. These have a large, bloated feel to them and are best when used for K.O/Bomber game. These were also given away with promotional bags of KP Skips potato chips. Checklist Gallery (71) Skips.jpg|Complete collection IMG 3877.jpg|A selection of bones from this series. Bootlegogo12.jpg|Package (Canada) Bombasrare.jpg|Packaging (Canada) Rare skips.png|Game card Skips.jpg|KP Skips Collector Box $(KGrHqJ,!q!FCrzcNDbhBRrKpSd58w~~60 58.jpg|KP Skips promotion IMG 8146.jpg|Alternate names on the Skips box Skip.jpg|Sealed packs with stickers IMG 0417.jpg skipslays.jpg|Box with a group of figures S-l1600.jpg S-l1600 (11).jpg|Canadian sticker book where this series is described as 'JoJo's Power Bombers'. Collecting Ultimately, these bones are some of the rarer figures. They turn up occasionally in eBay auctions, usually in small amounts. This picture beside, taken from a very large collection, gives some impression of the rarity of certain figures over others, the availability of colors, etc. Spaces are left for figures that are absent from the collection. Bones in this series came in any of 14 colors: A complete version of the display to the left would be an 100% complete set. Colors are (from left to right):Red, Pink, Yellow, Blue, Clear, Green, Orange, Purple, Violet, Glow-in-the dark, Clear dark Blue, Clear glittery Gold, Clear glittery Blue, and a darker, matt-finished Red. Using the display, it's rather clear that the dark, matt Red is one of the rarest colors, and that as the figures number less and less (Cool Dude being #1, Monster being #16) they become more uncommon. This only applies to the Canadian and North American release of the figures, as in other parts of the world they could come in many more colors. Trivia *Some of the figures have different names in the Skips promotion. For example Cool Dude was renamed to Captain Skip. *The series is described as 'JoJo's Power Bombers' in the Canadian sticker book. This is not to be confused with JoJo's. |-| Skinny Bombers = Skinny Bombers, also known as Power Bombers, were larger Crazy Bones. There are 14 characters in the European version and 8 in the Portugal and USA version. The characters are supposed to be some of the Gogos (Original) who've grown up into adults. In the United Kingdom, two figures could be purchased inside a plastic coffin and they were named Mega Crazy Bones. "Crazy Bones Mega Bone Skinny Bombers! 14 characters based on some of the Original GoGo's Crazy Bones - but these guys have grown up! They are bigger than regular Crazy Bones, but with a flatter "skinny" look. Why do we call them bombers? When you use these new Mega Bones Bombers to play Airbone - they usually win!" Checklist Alternate Names *Mega Crazy Bones (UK) *Bombarders (France) *Power Bombers (Canada) *Porta Gogo's (Coca-Cola, Portugal) Trivia *Their name Skinny Bombers were never on the packaging, but on the official Crazy Bones website they listed as such. *The figures are in a different order in the European checklist compared to the USA one. Gallery 20190907 141536.jpg|Foil package (Spain) Girdidunowabouthtis.png|Package (Canada) 20190907 142338.jpg|Coffin package (UK) 20190907 142244.jpg 20190907 142633.jpg 20190907 142530.jpg portacocacola.png|Container (Portugal) Sweeny2.png|Card IMG 4262.jpg|Checklist (Europe) IMG 4261.jpg|Checklist w/ names IMG 4265.jpg|Backside of one of the checklists. (1-6) IMG 4266.jpg|Backside of one of the checklists. (1-14) IMG 8642.JPG|Advertisment on the back of an Aliens checklist Category:Series Category:Big Bones Category:Classic Series Category:Coca-Cola